Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure protection method and a processor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a secure protection method and a processor enforcing computing security.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of computing security, the execution and access of a program is usually confined to an individual execution environment by a set of rigid rules. Those rules ensure that every instruction of every program executed by the processor is valid and secure in order to protect the execution environment from unintended or unauthorized access.